


Por Una Cabaza

by Qcie



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: Alpha Fionn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Harry, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Harry, Pregnant Harry
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qcie/pseuds/Qcie
Summary: 性冷淡Alpha小芬遇上未婚先孕带球跑Omega小莉的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

Fionn自认不是个正常的Alpha。

当然，这不是说他缺了什么身体零部件，他只是不像其他Alpha一样对Omaga着迷罢了。青春期的Alpha们聚在一起聊那个Omega奶子大屁股翘的时候，Fionn完全提不起一丁点兴趣，冷静自持地离开那群叽叽喳喳的人，默默调大耳机的音量。他觉得Omega各种各样的信息素味道和超市里促销的什锦水果硬糖没有两样——吃到嘴里都是千篇一律的甜味。

即便如此，Omega们也依旧会将注意力分给他，可能他们天生就是如此善感，才会被Fionn的忧郁和无趣吸引。Fionn和他们萍水相逢，但往往维持不了长久的恋情，一旦你满足不了脆弱的Omega，他们会比谁都绝情。

在这方面，Harry也不是个正常的Omega。

Fionn是在海滩边的一个雪糕店里遇到的Harry。他的长发被他乱糟糟的捆成一团，花纹繁复的衬衫大大的敞开，露出他精心锻炼的身材，他冲Fionn抛了个媚眼：“你能不能请我吃个冰激凌？”

Fionn很想拒绝，如果是平时他绝对会拒绝，他闻不到Harry的信息素，但因为Harry的毫不避嫌他的性征便一目了然。

是什么让这群Omega们总觉得靠卖弄自己的色相就可以占别人便宜的——但他还是给Harry买了他想要的草莓冰激凌。

事实证明Fionn的这个冰激凌买的很值，因为Harry真的，真的非常有钱，Fionn这辈子都没想过自己的屁股还能放在SL的车座上。

Harry似乎很自然的就加入了Fionn自己计划好的（本应该是）一个人的旅行，在保留Fionn小小的自尊心的前提下小心翼翼的找一切机会帮Fionn买各种各样的单，如果他没有总是眨着自己的大眼睛勾引Fionn和他上床，坦荡荡的裸露自己得意的身材——Fionn会更自在。

他们都没有向对方询问自己此行的目的到底是什么。Harry作为一个Omega非常擅长利用自己的优势，肆无忌惮的发散着他的魅力，他疯起来的时候Fionn不得不时刻盯着他免得他脱干净最后一件衣服——但其实Harry都不需要释放他自己的信息素就已经能勾引一大批Alpha对他俯首称臣。旅行一开始的时候Fionn还坚持要分房睡，到最后Fionn实在受不了Harry的软磨硬泡（“你为什么不想睡我Finley？”），不得不同意他订双人房，而在酒店前台八卦心起问他他们是不是一对时，Harry咧出一个大大的笑容，酒窝可爱的跳出来：“不是。”

 

当然不是。

 

入住双人房的第一天晚上他们跑到酒店的游泳池玩，当地似乎有什么狂欢节，吸引了一大批游客，因此游泳池冷清清的只有他们。Harry和他都喝了点酒，躺在泳池边的沙滩椅上，有一搭没一搭的说着胡话——像平时一样，Harry承包大部分的对话，而Fionn只要附和他的天马行空就好了，而直觉告诉Fionn，今天不太一样。

 

“你为什么要跟我一起走呢？”

 

Harry的唇沾着酒液，他听到这句话，伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇，没有看Fionn，只是愣愣的盯着被风吹动的泳池水体，灯光的倒影也跟着摇动。

 

突然，他从沙滩椅上弹起来，赤着脚踩在池边湿滑冰凉的地砖上，不甚优雅的转了个圈——

 

“Finley！我们来跳舞吧！”

 

但是他也并没有等到Fionn回应，自顾自的就跳了起来，嘴里还哼着舞曲的调子。酒精麻痹了他的运动神经，他的探戈跳的七零八落，跌跌撞撞像只刚学走路的小鹿。

 

脚背上的纹身说明了一切，Harry在泳池边沿一脚踩空。他被水体吞没时Fionn还很不给面子的嘲笑了一番，他期待着一个湿漉漉的Harry从哪里冒出来，冲着他没心没肺的笑，他们还是可以继续虚假的繁荣，假装那个尴尬的问题没有被问出口。

Harry没有出现。

Fionn终于意识到不对劲的地方，他立刻跃入水中。Harry Styles无力伸展的四肢和紧闭的双眼是他平生见过最可怖的景象。他伸手抓住他，第一次觉得男孩轻得不可思议。他将他从水中救出，无助的呼救。Omega湿透的长发粘在他苍白的脸上，刚刚因为醉酒而红润的双唇现在毫无血色。Fionn绝望的将他托举上岸，反应迅速的酒店员工从他手里抢走了那个脆弱的Omega，他上岸前才发现，自己手里全是血。

 

他失魂落魄的坐在急救室前等待，也不知道自己能联系谁，他一点都不了解Harry，也许Harry在那些胡言乱语里提到过很多事情，但Fionn从未认真去听。

 

最后灯灭，抢救成功，终于有医生可以来告诉他发生了什么。

一个他不敢相信的事实。

“他怀孕了。“

这就是Fionn闻不到Harry信息素的原因。


	2. Chapter 2

Fionn想起自己的学生时代上过的一节生理卫生课。  
那时他的面前摊着教科书，崭新的都能割伤手的纸上印着各个性别结构分明的性器官，解剖图细致的将那些隐秘的部位敞开在他们眼前。开讲的老师是个年轻风趣的Beta，在黑板上写写画画，用专业词汇替代掉他们这些青少年脱口而出的脏话，黑框眼镜下的小眼睛观察着学生们的反应，眼神里带着成年人的自信。  
台下坐着的是和Fionn一样年纪的人，Alpha，Beta和Omega们都还在适应自己新分化的躯体，少部分发育缓慢的人也心不在焉的听着，有的人若无其事，有的人脸红了，还有些人自以为是的和坐自己旁边的人交流自己的性经验——Fionn是被迫听的那个。  
“Omega的受孕几率最大，”Fionn的左耳听到老师这么说，右耳则被一个Alpha同学不断的灌着废话，“Fionn，你如果操进Omega的子宫口里……”  
“在发情期的时候……”  
“留下标记的方式有很多种，但前提都是需要体液的交换。”  
“你的结卡在他们的子宫口里，把精液全都灌进去……”  
“Omega的腺体大多都在颈部到肩窝这一块，少部分Omega会分布在其他部位。”  
“然后你就咬在他们信息素最浓的地方，他们会哭着叫出来，但是根本动不了……几秒钟之后他就是你的了。”  
Fionn对那节课的印象只有这些。他当时没有多嘴问那个同学上了谁，知不知道随便搞大一个未成年Omega的肚子会被判强奸，那些未成年的口无遮拦对他没有半点影响，甚至不能成为Fionn春梦的素材。

但他这时候居然想起了那节课。他盯着面前的医生，知道他的嘴在不停的动，耳朵却没有接受半点信息。这时医生背后急救室的门再度打开，护士们推着白色的病床走出来。病床路过他身边的时候他瞥了一眼，Harry的眼睛还是紧紧地闭着，被打湿的头发还没得到处理，水分淹湿了枕头的布料，勾出一个个深色的卷，他还是像在水中那个被吞没的幽灵，那种死亡的气息吸附在他身上，一下子又把Fionn扯回到他坠落的那一刻。

医生跟了上去，他也慢半拍的迈动着自己的步子。

“你能联系上他的家人或者他的丈夫吗。”

Fionn不能，他甚至不知道这个才认识没几天的Omega有没有结婚，Harry带了满手的戒指，他从来没有费时间去看他无名指上有没有一个刻着他与他伴侣名字的金属环，他喝醉酒开始挨在Fionn身上满嘴胡话的时候可能提到过自己家里人，可是绝对没有提到过自己怀孕的事情——又或者，他知道自己怀孕了吗？Harry应该不会是一个明知自己怀孕还喝酒的烂人。

Fionn其实一点也不了解Harry。反过来也一样。

但是他还是点了点头。希望医生没有看出来他在撒谎。

医生没有再说什么，又或者是在Fionn走神回忆那节生理卫生课的时候就已经交代了所有的信息。护士把Harry推进了一间病房，开始帮他换衣服。Fionn正准备进去时，才发现酒店的大堂经理也来了，旁敲侧击问Fionn会不会把他们的疏忽管理爆料给媒体——他才意识到这事还算一件小新闻。

他突然生气了。

“他怀孕了。”Fionn不知道上一次自己的语气这么冲是什么时候。  
“所以？”酒店经理没反应过来。  
“他怀孕了，掉进你们游泳池差点淹死，然后你跑过来跟我说不要把这事捅到媒体那里去，你觉得这样没有问题吗？”  
“我们很抱歉……”  
“闭嘴吧你。”Fionn想推开房门进去，但他愣了一下，终于想起了医生吩咐的一件事，于是又退回来，“你留在这里。我要回酒店找他的护照来办住院手续。”

酒店经理答应了，Fionn能看出他心里还在惦记着悬而未决的危机公关。他留下了自己的手机号码，走出医院大楼。夜深的时候这个城市的寒凉便涌了出来，把短袖短裤的他吹了个哆嗦，他脚上还穿着Harry强迫他穿上的粉色人字拖，叫出租车的时候受了不少司机的白眼。  
一到酒店他就跳下了车，跑向他们刚订的双人房。今晚Harry比他后出门，估计是留在房间里整理行李。所以Fionn的行李箱还放在床脚，Harry的则大大的打开放在床边，他已经往酒店的衣柜里挂了几件衣服，有几件Fionn还没见他穿过。  
Fionn甩掉人字拖，换回自己的鞋子，他在床头柜找到了Harry早就充满电的手机，很理所当然的有锁屏密码，接下来他开始翻Harry的行李箱。他从来不是个愿意接收太多其他人讯息的人，于是那种偷窥别人秘密的羞耻心一下子涌了上来——他看了一眼箱子里剩余的叠放整齐的衣物，开始判断护照摆放的位置。  
他最后在行李箱的隔层里找到了那个护照（还能是哪里？），证件照上的Harry嘴角依旧含着笑——Fionn才知道他比自己大三年。

Fionn盯着那张照片，试图通过回忆起Harry的笑容来清空大脑残余的在水中那一瞬间的恐惧。

然而屁用没有。他的眼睛生疼，似乎是被那一抹血灼伤了视网膜。他不应该这样，他们才认识几天？Fionn不应该因为一个只认识几天的人差点死在自己面前就有这么大的情绪波动，他小时候养了八年的狗被车撞死的时候他都没哭。

所以他现在用手背擦掉的不应该是眼泪。

手机响了。突然的震动麻痹了他的大腿，他条件反射的接起电话，才意识到自己花的时间有点久了。

“Finley……？”

Fionn接不上话，还跪在酒店房间的地毯上和Harry的行李箱呆在一起，对方低沉的嗓音被电波拆解重构放大，所有细小的情绪都留在了衰落的信号之间，被路过的空气无辜的接收下来，变成一块再也找不回来的拼图。

“我很害怕……我发誓，我不知道，我……”

“我马上过来。”Fionn说。打断了Harry的胡言乱语。

“……好。”Harry挂掉了电话。

他最后确认自己已经带齐了所有证件，正准备起身离开的时候看到了Harry衣服下盖着的牛皮本子的一角。他大概做了五秒的心理斗争，最后还是伸手轻轻的将本子从柔软的织物下抽了出来。橘色的封皮过于沉闷，不像是Harry会拥有的东西，他深吸一口气，抽开那条固定的绳索，翻开第一页。

第一页夹着一张照片。

Fionn合上本子，放回了原来的位置。


	3. Chapter 3

Harry没有撑到Fionn回来的时候，那些输送进他身体循环系统的药水让他昏昏欲睡。  
所以Fionn推门进来的时候Harry已经睡着了，如果不是手机里还有的来电记录，他甚至有点怀疑之前那一通电话其实只是他的幻听。  
Harry的脸色没怎么变，但至少看起来像个活人了，他眉间舒展，双腿收起蜷缩着身子躲在医院消毒水浓重的被子下，不知道是不是无意识间已经开始保护肚子里那个未成形的胎儿，显得那么脆弱易毁。这很奇怪，Fionn想。他个子很高，肌肉匀称，又喜欢窜来窜去，站在Fionn身边的时候无忧无虑，从来都不会给人脆弱的印象。  
Fionn问值班的护士要了张毯子，躺在医院供家属休息用的沙发上。开始漫无边际的想一个细胞从分裂到分化再到最后形成一个完整的婴儿会需要多长的时间。人类居然真的能仅因为单纯的性欲就能制造出来一个孩子，明明高潮那一瞬间大脑一片空白，只有稍纵即逝的化学反应产生快感在控制他们的行动——这之间不需要爱情，甚至也不需要思考。只是在进行最粗浅的实验，连量筒烧杯都用不着。

他回想起之前他睡过的Omega，也确实没有什么印象。

但是Harry应该会记得自己谈过的恋爱，他看起来就像是那种在乎每一段感情的人，很容易就能与对方形成纽带，至少不会像Fionn这样，连对方脸都记不清，分手的时候手机里都没有几张合照可以删掉泄愤。  
他不知道Harry会不会在生活中的某一瞬间突然想起自己的过去，或许在知道自己怀孕的时候他就会回想起那个发生意外的夜晚。  
可能是Harry骑在某个男人的身上，赤身裸体的扭动着自己的腰，两具汗湿的躯体因为爱情的错觉而迷乱，他还那么年轻，冲动来的时候全无分寸。男人会在快要高潮的时候突然挺身，将Harry压在自己身下，吻住他红润的嘴唇，直到氧气被抽空。他可能还会拽住Harry及肩的长发，开始不顾力道的冲撞身下Omega的子宫口，头埋向Harry性腺的位置。  
Harry会怎么样？他也许会哭，不知道是因为兴奋还是因为羞耻还是出于羞耻的兴奋，在感受到对方咬合的力度时他可能会抓伤身上Alpha的后背。

Fionn知道他有多不擅长拒绝。

 

 

 

第二天Fionn是被Harry叫醒的。  
说是第二天其实也不准确，因为也才五点多，Fionn才睡了三个多小时。  
“Finley……？”  
Harry坐在床上，被床头灯隐隐约约的映出来一个轮廓，头发松软的披在肩上，Fionn看不清他的表情。  
他掀开身上的毯子，睡意侵袭下他慢悠悠地走过去坐在Harry身边。  
他感到疑惑，Harry不应该这么早醒，他的身体不应该这么快就把药效过滤掉。  
“嗯……”Harry似乎有点不好意思，“你的信息素。”  
Fionn皱起眉头，他不懂Harry的意思。  
“你的信息素突然变得很浓，把我吓醒了……你知道的，Omega的天性，什么的，”他耸耸肩，对自己性别稍弱的部分毫无心理负担，“如果不是关着门，这层楼的Omega都有可能被你吓醒，你做恶梦了么？”  
我梦到你被一个Alpha操。Fionn没意识到因为这件事自己的情绪在睡梦中就失控了，他不想欺骗Harry，所以只是摇摇头，开始控制自己的信息素。  
Harry看着他，没有做出进一步的评论。  
“你感觉好点了吗？”Fionn问。  
Harry点点头：“我只是有点意外……”  
“我不讨厌小孩子，不如说我其实很喜欢小孩子，但是……”Harry不安的地眨动着自己的眼睛，Fionn能从那里看到和自己完全不一样的温柔的绿色，“我从来没有想过会在这个时候怀孕，你明白我意思吗？我还没准备好，我是说，我只有一次做爱的时候没有做安全措施，但那都好几年前了，从那次之后我就很小心，我——”  
“你想留下他吗？”Fionn打断了Harry。  
Harry停下了自己没有逻辑的话，他呆呆地看着Fionn，嘴型还是话里的最后一个字，像是大脑因为Fionn的那句话短路了。  
Fionn伸出手，隔着薄薄的病号服摸Harry现在还是平坦的小腹，体温透过布料慢慢地传到他的掌心，带着Harry的呼吸平缓的起伏，他还记得那附近有Harry招摇的蝴蝶纹身，这几天Harry总是不吝啬把扣子解到胃向Fionn炫耀这个标志。  
“你想留下这个孩子吗？”  
Harry慢慢地合上嘴。Fionn看着他的表情一点点的变化，佯装的坚强一片片碎落，露出其下正孵化中的风暴，但慢慢的，风眼坍塌，天气转晴，Harry的手覆上Fionn的。

“我想。”

Fionn明白了，这和他预想的结果几乎一样。Harry当然不会愿意将一个生命从自己的躯体里剥除开来，你无法说服他肚子那还只是一个基因复制活跃的细胞，没有灵魂也没有触觉，就像你掉落的头发和死皮。  
“我在酒店找到了你的手机，你也许应该给你的家人打一个电话，还有你老公。”  
“噢……”Harry脸红了，“我还没结婚……”  
他扯开自己的病号服，露出被遮住的肩膀，他锁骨顺延的末端出有一个很淡的印记，透过他紧致的皮肤露出一个月牙形的红。  
那是一个被突然中断的标记，Fionn沉默了。  
于是Harry接着说：“它已经淡了很多了，可能过几个月它就会彻底消失。”  
“Fionn我说了，那只是个意外，我只是没想到原来会是这样的结果。”  
“那你也应该通知你的家人。”  
“不用了，我有你就够了Finley。”Harry毫不费力的说出这样肉麻的话，但接下来他马上敏感的察觉到不对，“噢……你介意我继续跟着你对吗，抱歉……我没考虑到这一点。”  
“没事。”说这句话的时候Fionn的手还覆在Harry的肚子上。

他坐在Harry的床边，眼下挂着两个巨大的黑眼圈，精神不振努力克制着自己躁动的信息素，而Harry的衣服松松垮垮的套在他身上，那个夭折的标记暴露在空气中，在仅有的光源附近泛着暗淡的色彩。他们的头发都乱糟糟，他们两个人都一团糟，只有他们还叠在一起的手是此刻最能确定事实的存在。

“我带你走。”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry醒了，他睁开双眼，看到空荡荡的身侧也只是叹了一口气：他已经习惯了这样的清晨，Fionn总能比他醒得更早一点，这个年轻的Alpha在尽可能的减少他们尴尬的时间，他告诉Harry自己这个时候是去处理私人事务，让Harry不要担心。  
也许是真的吧。孕期的荷尔蒙紊乱让Harry更容易胡思乱想，像他现在和Fionn的关系，Fionn没必要欺骗自己，就算他有什么东西瞒着Harry不想让他知道也很正常。  
Harry选择继续赖床。在怀孕后说服Fionn继续和自己睡同一张床不是一件容易的事，他是Fionn旅程中突然冒出来的意外，无论Fionn此行计划是什么，一个未婚先孕的Omega绝对不是一个好的旅行伴侣。所以道理讲到一半连Harry也不明白自己在执着什么，毕竟他自己也没有冠冕堂皇的理由要求对方和他挤在一张床上——他们认识还不到一个月，连“朋友”这个关系都没能维持好，睡一起的意义是什么呢？又不见得会耳鬓厮磨。而Fionn又是比较慢热的类型，你需要花上不少心思才能让他开怀大笑，Harry估计他自己现在都有点后悔答应让Harry跟着他走。  
可能Harry就是不习惯自己一个人睡，仅此而已。在他还小的时候身边就不缺围着他转的人，他的家庭医生说这是他的天赋，有些Omega天生就知道怎么控制自己的信息素，他们这一生都不会被发情期困扰，他们不会被无趣的生理机制控制，在那些特定的日子里失去理智，向所有路过自己面前的人求欢，而是极其淡漠的抽身，只留下那些蜜糖般诱人的化学物质浮动在他们路过的空气中，招惹着狂蜂浪蝶——Harry就是其中之一。  
这或许是一件好事。现代社会很多Omega为了正常生活都会选择服用抑制剂，而长期服用抑制剂的后果就是受孕率下降，毕竟无论是哪种抑制剂都没能做到彻底消除副作用，他一颗抑制剂都没吃过，也并没有尝试过发情期的滋味。

他却觉得自己不正常。

有一段时间他觉得正是因为这个“天赋”，间接或直接的导致了他恋情的短暂。他很难和一个人建立起长期的恋爱关系，这并非是因为双方时有争吵，恰恰相反，Harry对爱情的付出很炙热（至少他是这么认为的），但是在感情即将进一步升温时，Harry却从来都给不出一个确切的答案——比如你要搬过来同居么？我们可以继续下去么？你会为了我放弃你的一切么？

“我想标记你。”他还记得那个夜晚。

他既不会同意，也连拒绝都说不出口。所以他想拥有发情期，他需要那种发情期时会带来的冲动来帮助他做出选择，让信息素支配自己去获得一个不可逆转的结果，像奋力撞向地球的陨石，不用考虑后果，无论好坏只要确定好方向就足够了，Fionn现在就像是他的一个未定的方向，Harry知道他迟早会离开。  
因为他得到的宠爱太多了，多到成为了他的生活环境，而风景总是会变化的。Harry几乎没有拥有过什么和他自身生活不可调和的矛盾，就算苦恼袭来也是转瞬即逝，他的标准在他接过那些个不知名人士送来的第一千朵玫瑰时被活生生抬高了，所以在面对一个人的示好时就忘记了那是别人花费很大勇气和精力才迈出的一步，而那小小的一步并不会被他给出一个礼节性笑容打发掉。  
双方都是清醒的，他实际上的敷衍和冷漠，用再多亲吻和纠缠也无法隐瞒。Taylor和他分手的时候在他面前摔碎了他送给她的杯子，拿杯子的碎片架在自己脖子上，然而在看到Harry没掩饰下去的无动于衷的眼神后她就明白了。

“原来你真的没有在乎过。”

尔后她把Harry丢在那个人来人往的广场里，观众来了又走，这场小闹剧很快就被世界遗忘了。Harry小心翼翼的捡起那个被摔碎的礼物，用垃圾袋将它装好，还写了标签让回收垃圾的人知道里面是玻璃。他的心很空，一滴眼泪都没掉，因为他确实不在乎，他总会找到下一个的，那些被他吸引的人总是来了又走，这是游戏规则，彼此开心过就足够，Taylor只是总爱把自己更当一回事罢了，她以为自己能感化Harry，逼迫他放弃自己的自尊。

Fionn也会走的，他们只是互相利用。Harry毫无理由地坚信着这一点。  
他又在床上和被褥纠缠了一会，才终于起身，他用头绳绑起自己的长发，在迷糊之间瞥到了Fionn没有拉好拉链的包，它被放在一个很碍事的位置，Harry随手提起想放一边，却没料到包里的东西掉出来了……

他连忙把掉出来的东西放回去，而在捡起那个药瓶的时候，他没忍住多看了一眼。

 

 

“他听起来挺有意思的……”Aneurin的声音很平静，像所有Beta一样，他们总是更加理性，“或许这对你来说是一个好的开始。”  
“或许吧……”Fionn抬头望向他们酒店房间的方向，心想这个时候Harry应该还没醒。他最近异常嗜睡，并且自己都没发现自己身体状况的变化，睡醒后找不到Fionn的他情绪会非常低落。Fionn能看出他那些藏在礼貌问候下面的不满，这种不满的情绪罕见的戳中了Fionn，加重了他的抑郁情绪——这很罕见，要知道他不是那种能被Omega动摇的Alpha。  
电话对面的Aneurin被他的Beta丈夫临时叫走了，他只能让Fionn稍等一会。急促的脚步声淡去，Fionn可以听到背景里越来越大的婴儿啼哭的声音。  
对Beta家庭来说孕育一个孩子不是件容易的事，Aneurin和他的伴侣都是Beta，优胜汰劣下来的基因决定他们的受孕率低于异性恋，因此同性家庭往往选择领养或代孕。但Aneurin的丈夫幸运的怀上了孩子，孩子出生的时候Aneurin开心地给Fionn发了小婴儿的第一张照片，一个男性Omega宝宝，被医院的小毯子裹着，露出来的小脚丫上绑着一个记录他身体状况白色的防盗脚环，他还睁不开双眼，娇嫩的皮肤透出下面的红色，整张脸皱巴巴的，胎发稀疏，就像世界上所有的新生儿一样还是一坨难以辨认的糊，Fionn只能勉强判断，他的小鼻子以后会和Aneurin长得一摸一样。  
如果是别人，在看到朋友（前男友）的新生儿后第一反应应该是恭喜或者夸奖，没有人会说一个婴儿很丑，但Fionn记得自己收到那张照片的时候正走在去机场的路上，查看手机信息时他的第一反应是：

“你怎么又给我发这种惊悚照片。”  
对面的输入提示跳了又跳，似乎是在纠结用词：“看到你这个回答我就知道我没有发错人了……给他一点时间，他会变好看的。”  
又过了一会，就在他即将登机时，Aneurin又给他发了一条讯息。

“我希望你能亲眼见见他，快点回来。”

此行的目的Fionn没有告诉任何人，但Fionn觉得Aneurin多多少少猜到了。因为在旅途过程，Aneurin时不时就会发一些讯息来询问Fionn的状况，同时他不停地给Fionn找回家的理由，虽然他的手段只是在不停地分享自己生活琐事，可Fionn明白他的用意。  
等了几分钟Aneurin就回来了，发现Fionn还在的时候他佯装意外地很夸张的吸了一口气，像个聒噪的法国人。  
“他找不到新买的奶粉放哪里了，我去帮他找了一下。你知道，Beta不能泌乳，所以我们总是很担心一时疏忽就忘了买奶粉，搞得两个人神经兮兮的。”  
Beta不可以，但是Omega可以。Fionn不知道自己为什么突然开始联想，Harry的乳房会随着胎儿的发育变软变大，他凹陷的乳头被婴儿的牙床拉扯时Harry可能还会因为疼痛皱眉。以及他原来平直的臀部应该也会变得圆翘，总体而言，他男性化的身材会被激素影响，锻炼好的肌肉会被更柔软脂肪重新包裹，变成更适合哺育婴儿的体态。  
“你可以继续和我说说你的Harry，”Aneurin说，“你刚刚说到哪了？”  
“他怀孕了，我让他跟着我一起走，”Fionn不安的换了一只脚，转移重心，“可是我现在有点后悔，我没有做好准备。做出决定的时候我的信息素暴动了，我不确定自己是不是理智的。”

他说完这句话的时候一个人奇怪的看了他一眼，他才意识到自己这番话在路人耳朵里听起来似乎有很大的歧义。

“他怀孕了，所以其实他是有另一半的咯。”Aneurin压不下语气里的震惊。  
“不，不是这样……”Fionn斟酌着用词，“他说他自己单身。我觉得现在这个不是重点。”  
“你在担心他。”  
“我觉得我不应该这么草率的答应他，我被影响了，这对他不公平。而我很久都没有这种感觉了。”  
“所以，你终于说出来了，”Aneurin轻笑，“我的信息素对你没有任何作用，你之前还一直不愿意承认。”  
Fionn没想到Aneurin会提起这件事，谈恋爱时为了两人关系他一直努力隐瞒的真相：“我很抱歉。”  
“你想保护我的感受，这我能理解，但是有时候，你太固执了，你还以为我发现不了，其实我第一天就知道了，而我一直在等你说……只是没想到直到分手你都不肯坦白。”Aneurin换了个话题，“那你最近还有按时吃药么。”  
“我挺好的，你不用担心。”  
“我救不了你……Fionn，该道歉的人其实是我。”  
“这不是你的错。”  
“你会好起来的，相信你做的决定，我觉得Harry也是相信你才愿意跟着你一起走——如果有什么问题，你随时可以打电话给我，”Aneurin的语气轻快了起来，“反正我现在也经常被小孩子的哭声吵醒，半夜多你一个电话也无妨，起码你能听懂我的话呢。”  
Fionn笑了，很勉强的。他和Aneurin又聊了一会，就结束了通话。  
换好的衣服下楼闲逛的Harry找到了他，嘴角在那双漂亮的绿眼睛看向Fionn的方向时翘起，他漫不经心的走到Fionn身边，高个子的Omega伸出手，给了Fionn一个紧实地拥抱。

那一刻，Fionn知道了。  
Harry Styles不可能拯救他。


End file.
